


Do you see it Burn?

by astral_dreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All the other stuff in the songs, Anya is Mariah, Catherine is Hamilton, Cheating, Emma is Peggy, F/F, Hamilton AU, Human Names Used, Light Angst, Lotte is Angelica, Mari is Eliza, No Homophobia, Revolutionary War times, That's about it as far as casting goes, Their father is only briefly mentioned, cause i'm gay and i said so, i guess, warning: i'm terrible at writing angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_dreams/pseuds/astral_dreams
Summary: Mari has never really been one for being in the spotlight, preferring to keep to the sides. So when she meets Catherine, their entire relationship is an adventure for her. But as she thought she could trust Catherine, she cheats on her. And even worse she might have also had a secret affair with her sister.Bad summary, decent storyBasically a Nyo Fruk Hamilton AU.





	Do you see it Burn?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tradrishanally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradrishanally/gifts).



> Warning: Mari thinks some pretty lewd thoughts. That's why it's rated mature. Also a guide to names if you're confused:  
> Marianne (Mari) - Nyo France or Eliza  
> Lotte - Nyo Germany or Angelica  
> Emma - Belgium or Peggy  
> Catherine - Nyo England or Hamilton  
> Anya - Nyo Russia or Mariah

Mari was nervous. This was going to be her first party in almost a year after she had disappeared from the social scene due to some family issues. Her father had found out about a party she and her sisters had attended that had some  _ unsightly _ activities going on during the time they were there. So he had forbidden them from going to any other parties for a year as punishment. They hadn’t even done anything, they were just observing.

Next to her stood her sisters, Lotte and Emma. They were all standing outside the doors that lead to the party. Even from out there, you could hear the music and chatter that came from the party guests. Emma was physically bouncing up and down with excitement while Lotte was simply standing by with a sort of relaxed aura. Neither of them seemed to be freaking out. Mari hoped she wasn’t too noticeable with her worries. 

Apparently, she was because Lotte looked over and told her, “Mari don’t worry. Nothing bads going to happen. Just another party with dancing and socializing. You never know. You might just find a cute girl.” 

Mari blushed a bit at this. 

“Lotte, you know that we don’t really talk about those sort of things here. Some people prefer not to know that I am of such standing romantically.”

And it was true. While it wasn’t exactly looked down upon to have a courtship with one of your own gender, some still found it something to be kept private. Not something to be talked about loudly. There were still people who flaunted it and showed it loudly. But Mari was not one of those people. She was shy overall, but with romance, she was even more reserved.

Pushing open the doors, Lotte was the first to walk into the room. People immediately turned and greeted her as she was one of the famous Schuyler Sisters, no? Emma entered soon after her and was greeted with the same fanfare. Mari took a deep breath and walked through the entryway. 

The party wasn’t that glamorous, but it made sense for it not to be. It wasn’t a high-class event, simply a revel with some rebels. The room in which the party was set was only as large as a grand dining room with all the furniture taken out. On the far end of the room was a live band playing a lively dancing tune, while on the other side was a table filled with refreshments and appetizers around which crowded a group of people socializing. The middle of the room housed a makeshift dance floor, on which pairs were dancing along to the rhythm of the song.

Mari walked over to the side of the room where there were some spare chairs leaned up against the wall and took a seat. She preferred to simply observe the festivities instead of to partake in them. Maybe a bit later she could get some champagne, but for now, she would watch Lotte be the life of the party. It was rather amusing to watch how her sister would casually flirt and joke around with these people, a smile on her face. 

For now, Mari could simply relax and enjoy the music. As the party went on, she joined in on a few dances here and there, but nothing much. For the majority of the time, she was stuffing her face, elegantly of course, with the food at the table and maybe talking with a few friends of hers that were also there.

And suddenly, in the midst of this revel, the most beautiful maiden walked into the room. Mari swore that she had never seen anyone so… elegant. She could feel her heartbeat increase and her face flush with color. Her cheeks were heating up and she had no idea why. Was the mystery maiden causing her to stop functioning? Was it the way she walked with such confidence? Or was it the way she put her hand in front of her mouth when she laughed as if trying to cover those sinfully delectable lips and her infectious laugh? 

"Let's hope my face isn't as red as I'm imagining it is..." Mari muttered.

“Hm?” Lotte must have heard her mumbling as she was turning to face Mari with a smirk on her face. “Dear sister, why is your face so red? Are you hot? Or have you seen someone your heart fancies?”

“Lotte- Please do not tease me.”

“So is that a yes? Have you finally found someone you’re interested? Tell me, is it the girl that just walked through the doors? The one with the blond hair and glasses?”

Mari slowly nodded, her face flushing even more.

“She’s just so perfect, I can’t-” Mari started to ramble, a lovestruck look on her face, “Her smile is beautiful, I’d love to wake up to that. Ugh, she even walks beautifully. How perfect must you be to do this? Shit, I’m looking at her rack and not her face- I want my face in that rack. I wonder what’s under that dress- no, don’t imagine it, don’t imagine it - fuck I’m g a y.”

By this point, Lotte had dragged her rambling sister to a corner so other partygoers wouldn’t hear her sister's somewhat perverted language. Lotte had taken notice of a few guests pointing and talking about the two in the corner, discussing perverted personal ideas over a mysterious 'her'. They looked disgusted and suddenly everyone was looking offhandedly at Mari- like she had any control over the situation.

“Marianne. You need to calm down. Do you to rant a bit more before going to talk to her?”

Mari snapped out of it when she heard her full name being used and knew her sister was being serious since Lotte didn’t use her full name unless she was serious.

“Yeah. Ranting would help.”

“Then go ahead.”

“I wonder what it would feel like for her to push me up against the wall and make out with me - BRAIN THAT WAS MEANT TO BE INNOCENT SHIT FUCK I'M BLUSHING. I need to calm down. Lotte, I need to calm down. But I can’t she’s so perfect, ugh. Just marry me already! But seriously, she would look amazing covered in hickey's let's be real here. Lotte you better not ruin this for me I'm suppressing an ocean of dirty thoughts so I can act presentable. I can tell that you’re planning something.”

“And you would be correct. Now after you have gushed about this mysterious lady for the past 10 minutes, I think it’s due time to pay her a visit and meet her. Don’t you think? Then you can have an actual person for your fantasies!”

At that Mari blushed even harder and stuttered a bit. Her mind stopped functioning a little at the thought of actually having a person to fantasize about. Lotte used this moment to her advantage as she walked over to her sisters crush to introduce herself and then introduce the lady to Mari. The girl deserves someone to date or try to court. She had been alone for a while since her last relationship didn’t work out.  
As her sister left, Mari could feel the eyes staring at her, judging her. Most of the people here knew of her queerness, but a few didn't. She hadn't been particularly loud, had she? She could hear whispers coming from all directions. Gossiping, talking, joking about _her_. Maybe not in a bad way, but still.

Lotte meanwhile had walked up to the girl her sister had been gushing about for the past 10 minutes. She could see why she had caught Mari’s eye. She was rather pretty, pretty enough to make Lotte’s heart flutter a bit and her face feel a bit heated. But she shook those thoughts out of her mind. This was her sisters crush she was talking about. The one that made Mari have a completely helpless expression on her face. She couldn’t crush her sister's happiness by taking her crush for her own. So she would introduce the girl to her sister and let it go from there, her own feelings be damned.

She notices that the girl is near the food, so she grabs a drink and stands close to the girl. The girl notices and initiates the conversation. 

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” she starts off.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.” Lotte said back.

“You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.”

“Is that right?”

“I have never been satisfied.”

“My name is Lotte Schuyler.”

“Catherine Hamilton.”

They talked for a bit after that until Lotte hooked her arm around Catherine’s elbow and started to drag her. 

“Where are you taking me?” Catherine asked.

“I’m about to change your life,” Lotte replied with a wink.

“Then, by all means, lead the way.”

Mari could see the pair approaching and her mind was racing. How should she act? What should she say? Should she try to flirt? No, that would send the wrong first impression. 

_ Just act polite and friendly and don’t say anything embarrassing.  _ Mari decided.

“Marianne Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said with a curtsy.

“Schuyler?” Catherine asked looking over at Lotte.

“My sister,” Lotte explained.

“Thank you for all your service,” Mari said.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it would have been worth it,” Catherine said taking Mari’s hand and kissing it with a wink.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Lotte smirked and walked away.

After that, Catherine and Mari spent the rest of the night together, laughing and talking. Mari had to admit that she was rather smitten by the ginger-haired girl. They exchanged correspondence ad to keep in touch and went their separate ways. Little did they know that this meeting will be the start of an eventful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I won't be able to upload the next few chapters for a few weeks, so sorry about that. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! No seriously, I love getting them.


End file.
